Indicia means are already employed in commercially available multiple flashlamp arrays wherein colored flash indicator dots are located on the top surface of the transparent cover in the assembly. This requires some physical movement of the entire assembly from the position of taking pictures in order to observe the color change indicating that certain lamps have already been flashed. As an example, there is a commercial flashcube type array with top portions of the individual reflector cavities being contoured so as to permit light passage when the individual lamps are flashed for color change of juxtapositioned dots located thereover as the flash indication means. Additionally, there is also a commercial linear type photoflash array having two rows of reflector cavities facing in opposite directions to form a two-sided array wherein the same type flash indication means is located in the top surface of the transparent cover which holds the entire assembly together as a unit.